castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon
Were you looking for Alpha Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon or Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon? Dragons were the first monsters available to fight. To summon a dragon, you must have one of each of the four colors of dragon egg: , or you must spend 10 energy to summon it from the Summon Monster page (using energy will reward you with 12 experience along with the summon). You have roughly 72 hours to kill a dragon before it flees. = Basic Information = * Up to 50 people may participate in the battle * There are 4 different kinds of dragons, that vary in the amount of HP they have:Announced at News Archive/6 14 10#Monster_List, see Summon Monster. ** Emerald Dragons: 1,250,000 Health, must be level 7 to summon. ** Frost Dragons: 3,000,000 Health, must be level 25 to summon. ** Gold Dragons: 6,000,000 Health, must be level 41 to summon. ** Ancient Red Dragons: 12,500,000 Health, must be level 60 to summon. *Their health is Stamina based, so they are not damage based monsters. * One Power Attack uses 5 or 10 Stamina but counts as 6 or 12 Stamina in damage. * Critical hits count as 3 Attacks. * Changed from Stamina-based health to Damage-based health on 2/21/2014 **Festival Tower Dragons did not change!** = Special Information = * Each dragon drops a different component for making the Helm of Dragon Power. Emeralds drop the Dragon Talon, Frosts drop the Dragon Scale, Golds drop Wall of Fire, and Ancient Reds drop the Jewel of Fire. * Notice that you can now summon any dragon type through the new summoning tab, no matter if you are higher level. = Lore = Summoning Lore "What have you done?!! You have awakened an ancient dragon from its slumber, and it has launched an assault on your keep. Defeat the dragon, and defend your keep from its onslaught! Attack The Type Dragon now! You have summoned the The Type Dragon, now request for assistance with this battle with a call to arms!" = Rewards after slaying Dragons = Emerald Dragon Emerald Dragon Loot Activity Threshold It appears 250,000 damage is enough for max loot. It seems to guarantee 2 Epic drops. 3 Epics can't be guaranteed and probably has a low probability no matter how much damage you deal. Probably obsolete numbers: *1 Epic Drop = >100,000 dmg *2 Epic Drops = >200,000 dmg *3 Epic Drops= >? Frost Dragon Frost Dragon Loot Activity Threshold It appears 600,000 damage is enough for max loot. It seems to guarantee 2 Epic drops. 3 Epics can't be guaranteed and probably has a low probability no matter how much damage you deal. Obsolete: *1 Epic Drop **Starts: 341,052 **~100%: *2 Epic Drops **Starts: 642,969 **~100%: 1,238,000 *3 Epic Drops **Starts: 1,237,098 **~100%: Gold Dragon Gold Dragon Loot Activity Threshold *1 Epic Drop **Starts: 183,498 **~100%: <= 530,934 *2 Epic Drops **Starts: 1,021,539 **~100%: *3 Epic Drops **Starts: **~100%: Ancient Red Dragon Ancient Dragon Loot Activity Threshold *1 Epic Drop > 237,238 < 318,000 *2 Epic Drops = > 809,147 *3 Epic Drops = ? ='Alchemy'= * (Helm: 30 Attack, 30 Defense). Needs: ** x1 ** x1 ** x1 ** x1 ='Item Archives'= * Alpha Archive: ** x10: +2 Attack each (Emerald, Frost) ** x10: +2 Attack each (Emerald, Ancient Red) ** x10: +2 Attack each (Frost) ** x10: +2 Attack each (Emerald) * Ravager item archive: ** x8: +1 Attack each ** x5: +4 Attack ***Part of Set 2, along with Commanders Bone Plate x3 ='Achievements'= *Slay 5 Dragons (100,000 min dmg): +1 Favor Point, +1 Skill Point *Slay 10 Dragons (100,000 min dmg): +5 Skill Points *Slay 25 Dragons (100,000 min dmg): +25 Skill Points ='Notes'= *Non-Tower Dragons were changed from having stamina-based health to damage-based health on February 21, 2014. *The components to making the Helm of Dragon Power have been seen to drop from other monsters. Keira will sometimes drop the Dragon Talon. Cronus will sometimes drop Jewels of Fire and the Battle of the Dark Legion will sometimes drop the Dragon Scale and the Dragon Talon. The Deathrune Siege will sometimes give the Wall of Fire and the Dragon Talon. = See Also = * Loot Data (external google spreadsheet) * Monster Medals = References = Category:Monsters